


Unconventional

by jncar



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jncar/pseuds/jncar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian didn't need a conventional life, so when she decided she wanted Robin, she took him, regardless of his outlaw status. But when she lost him, she faced a far more difficult choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this all summer because I want to get it out before the premier. I really liked Marian and I like the idea of exploring the many ways a marriage can start, and then the many ways a marriage can fall apart. So yeah, this is full of angst. Also, I don't intend this story to be anti-Regina, but it is told 100% from Marian's pov, and Marian is decidedly anti-Regina. So be warned.

Marian never cared for a conventional life. 

As a little girl—born many years after her elder brother, Corman, at the cost of her poor mama's life, her papa tried to give her a conventional education with a nanny and a governess. 

Instead she followed Corman outside to climb trees and splash in mud puddles and explore the forest.

Her governess tried to teach her needlework and singing. She turned up her nose and followed Corman to the training grounds and picked up one of the wooden practice swords to join in the combat instruction.

Eventually the governess, and Marian's poor papa, made an agreement with the girl. If she learned enough needlework and music and history to make herself respectable, they'd let her learn swordsmanship and archery alongside her brother, as well.

Marian happily agreed. (Though her archery always surpassed her needlework, she became competent at both.)

Corman's best friend often came to visit—the son of the nearby Lord of Locksley. His name was Robin.

By the time she was ten years old, Marian had determined that he was the man she would marry someday. When she told the sixteen-year old Robin of her plans, he smiled and laughed, as if it were a joke. Marian frowned. Let him tease, now. In a few years she'd show him that it was no joke at all.

By the time Marian was seventeen Corman and Robin were often gone for months at a time, out on adventures and quests to win names and reputations for themselves. Though Marian still practiced her skills with sword and archery, they were not half so fun without her brother to share them with. Much to her papa's delight, she spent more time on the womanly arts she had so long neglected.

Marian knew that men had begun to consider her beautiful. One—the Sheriff of the nearby town of Nottingham—came calling all too often for her tastes. The servants shared the gossip that he was known to visit whores regularly, and he treated the poor of the town abominably. But in spite of her coldness, he continued to call. 

"I won't marry him," she told her papa one day.

"Nor will I force you to," her papa replied. "But his visits have stirred up interest in you. Other suitors will soon come. You will see."

Marian frowned. She did not care for other suitors. She would marry Robin of Locksley. Time had done nothing to change her mind on that point. Next time he came to visit she would simply have to reassert her position to him and get him to come around to the idea.

However, his visit did not take the shape she expected.

Two weeks later Robin rode into the courtyard of their estate late in the night carrying Corman's limp body in front of him on his horse. Servants carried Corman inside where a healer rushed to him at once. 

Marian stood by Corman's bedside, her papa and Robin beside her, while the healer attempted to deal with the deep bloody wounds covering her dear brother's body.

Marian turned her eyes to see some blood on Robin's arm, as well.

"You are wounded," she said.

He shook his head. "It's nothing. It will wait. Let the healer focus on Corman, now."

But the healer's efforts were to no avail. Before dawn Corman drew his last breath.

Marian's papa sat at his only son's bedside and looked up at Robin, tears in his eyes. "Who did this to my boy?"

Robin swallowed hard. "We came across a band of men at a pub. They said they were out recruiting able soldiers to work as an elite guard of black knights, but would not say for whom. Corman was suspicious of them and managed to get one of them drunk enough to admit that they worked for a sorceress of enormous power, who would one day rule as queen of our land. Well, Corman would have none of it. He called the leader of the band out as a traitor to good king Leopold, and challenged him on the spot."

Robin shook his head. "Corman could best any man in a duel, but these blokes didn't fight fair. After Corman took the upper hand, four others jumped into the fray to help their comrade. When I tried to help Corman, three others were already there to hold me back. I fought tooth and nail to get to him. He'd killed four of them already, and wounded more, but I could tell that his wounds were grave. I managed to get us to my horse, and we rode as fast as we could to come to you." Tears rolled down his cheeks. "I should have done more. I should have fought harder."

Marian's whole body shook with rage that her beloved brother should be cut down so cruelly. "I'll find these black knights and slit their throats in their sleep. Every one of them!" she declared.

Robin gripped her arm and shook her head. "No, lady. Your place is here, at your father's side. Leave the killing to me." He let out the final words in a snarling tone.

Robin turned and knelt before her papa. "I swear on the blood of my dearest friend, I will not stop fighting until every last one of these black knights lies in a shallow grave, and their sorceress mistress is cast down as well."

Marian's papa stretched out a shaking hand to rest on Robin's head. "You have my blessing, my boy. My home is ever open to you."

Robin stood as if to leave that very moment, but Marian held him back, clutching at his arm. "Stay and have your wound tended. Eat a meal and take a few hours sleep. You're in no state to ride and fight."

He nodded and let her lead him to a guest chamber and set servants to tend him. 

Marian returned to Corman's bedside to find her father too weakened by grief to do anything but mourn.

The funeral preparations were left in her hands.

She managed to convince Robin to stay another day to see his friend laid to rest. Somehow she pushed through her grief to accomplish all the necessary tasks to bring about the hasty and most unexpected funeral. As she roved the Great Hall giving orders and making all ready, Robin's eyes followed her.

When they had a short private moment together, he said, "When I last saw you I still thought of you as a child. But I see now that you are a woman. A capable, strong woman ready to lead others. I'm proud of you, Marian."

Marian sighed, her heart so full and so broken all at once. She leaned against the stone wall and met his eyes. "I have suitors, now, you know. But I've only ever wanted you, Robin. Someday, I intend to be your wife. I just—I wish I could have said as much under happy circumstances instead of in this time of sorrow."

Robin's eyes were wide, his lips parted as if to speak, though no words would come out.

For the first time since Corman's death, Marian managed a smile. "I don't expect you to wed me today—or even this year—so don't look so frightened." She stood a little straighter and lifted her chin, meeting his eyes. "I'll wait for you. As long as it takes to eradicate these black knights and destroy this sorceress. I'll wait. I'll be here when you're ready."

Robin closed his mouth and swallowed hard before nodding.

After the funeral the next day, before Robin took his leave, he found another private moment with Marian.

"You've surprised me a great deal these past days," he said softly.

Marian sighed, her eyes dry, having long since cried out all her tears. "While you've surprised me not at all."

He smiled—a warm, wonderful smile that she'd always loved. "Perhaps I still can," he said. Before she had a chance to reply he pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

He made no further promises nor offered further assurances before riding away. They both knew full well there was a chance he would never return.

Less than a year and a half later King Leopold was killed in his bed by an assassin. His wife Regina was named queen. And her troop of loyal black nights began riding openly through the realm.

Now Marian knew who to hate.

Within three months both Robin of Locksley and the fallen princess, Snow White, had been declared wanted outlaws.

Marian was not at all surprised. She found one of Robin's wanted posters and took it for herself, keeping it hidden in her writing desk. 

She smiled every time she saw one of those posters hung about the forest, for it reminded her that her love still lived and still fought. All she had to do was wait, and someday she would see him again.

Her papa had less patience.

One late winter day he told her that he had agreed to give her hand in marriage to the Sheriff of Nottingham. In spite of her protests her papa insisted. His health was declining and he did not expect to live long. He wanted to see her wed to a man who could take over his estate, and give her the life she was accustomed to. Somehow he had decided the Sheriff could be just such a man.

Marian disagreed.

She put up with the Sheriff's simpering and gloating in front of her papa, for the sake of his health. But whenever they were alone she told the Sheriff in no uncertain terms that she had no intention of marrying him.

The Sheriff only shook his head and reached out to stroke her cheek. Marian flinched away.

"There, there, lovely," the Sheriff simpered. "I'll be a good husband, and true. I swear it. I love you."

"I don't love you," she replied.

"You will," he insisted. "In time, I know you will."

A date for their marriage was set for midsummer.

Marian did not want to hurt her papa further, but he left her no choice. She began to plot her escape.

Finding news of Robin's whereabouts was no easy task. She resorted to consorting with the lowest of ruffians in the area, paying out bribes she could hardly afford. 

Rumors and stories of Robin and his gang of outlaws were common enough. They were said on the one hand to be vile traitors to the Queen Regina, determined to rob her of her rightful taxes. On the other hand they were hailed as heroes, standing up to the evil queen and giving her wealth back to the poorest of the poor—to those who needed it the most. Robin's gang was rumored to have taken their brand of justice to King George's realm, as well. But only a few seemed to have any idea where this gang kept itself when it wasn't out robbing.

Those few all agreed—Robin and his "Merry Men" dwelled in Sherwood Forest, on the border between Regina's realm and that of King George.

A vague destination was better than none at all.

Over the course of the spring and summer Marian gathered the money, clothes and supplies she would need for her journey. One week before the date of her marriage she disguised herself as a pageboy, tucking her hair into a cap and wearing weathered boy's clothes, and rode out on an inexpensive-looking horse, tagging along behind a merchant caravan to look inconspicuous. 

She rode at night and camped in the forests by day. Within a week she arrived at the border of Sherwood Forest.

Visiting the nearby villages she gleaned a little more information as to where the outlaws made their camp—and more stories of their heroism. It cheered her heart to know that those who dealt with Robin most often knew the truth of his character. He was still the man she loved. His time as a brigand had not changed him.

Using all the woodcraft at her disposal, Marian picked her way through the forest, seeking out the outlaw camp.

When a sentry put a knife to her throat, she smiled. She'd found her destination at last.

The burly sentry led her to a central clearing where a gang of men gathered around the fire. Her heart leapt to see Robin again. Older and more weather beaten, but still her Robin.

"This boy says he has business with you, Robin. Claims he's come to join us, though I don't see how he'll do us any good. I say we give him a few coppers and send him on his way," the sentry announced.

Marian's heart raced even more when Robin stood from his seat by the fire. He studied her, a frown on his face. "Do I know you, lad?"

Marian stepped closer, a smile on her face, and pulled off her cap to let her hair cascade around her shoulders. "You do. I told you more than three years ago that I would wait until you returned. I'm afraid, dear friend, that I lied. I gave up waiting and came to find you, instead."

Robin's jaw dropped, and then he grinned. "Gods above—Marian!" He strode around the fire and pulled her into a warm embrace. She clung to him, burying her face against his chest.

At last, she'd come home.

Later that night, as they sat at the edge of camp alone together, Robin shook his head. "This is a dangerous life we lead, Marian. It's no fitting home for a lady."

Marian sighed. "You know full well that I can wield a sword and shoot a bow as well as any man you have here. And I can mend clothes and cook a fair meal, too. This is what I want, Robin. I wouldn't have come otherwise."

"Why now?" he asked. "I hoped to come see you this autumn. What drove you to impatience?"

Marian squeezed her lips together. "I was to be married. To the Sheriff of Nottingham—a known whore-monger who bows and scrapes to the Queen's black knights every time they ride through his town. I had to leave. I could never bind myself to a man such as that. Especially not when I'd already promised myself to another. To _you_."

Robin held her gaze, but looked solemn. "I can never give you the life you deserve. I can't even give you a roof to put over your head. And even if I manage it someday, it won't be the kind of home or life that you're used to. Are you certain you want this, Marian?"

She'd expected his hesitations. She was ready. She nodded. "If I'd wanted the life I was used to I'd have married that pig of a Sheriff and put up with it. I don't want that. I don't want _him_. I want _you_. I chose _you_. I knew what to expect. I'm ready for this. As long as I'm with you, fighting against the Queen, I'll be happy."

Robin shook his head slowly. "You are an extraordinary woman, Marian."

That night he kissed her in the moonlight and made love to her under the stars. Marian had never been happier. Three days later they were married in a small village chapel. She wore a simple peasant dress, plainer by far than the embroidered gown she would have worn to wed the Sheriff. But she'd made her choice. She was content.

For the next several months a woman joined the Merry Men on their exploits. Marian more than proved herself with bow and sword and laughed with delight every time they relieved a loyal retainer of the Queen of his purse and goods, and grinned with satisfaction when they shared the wealth with needy households throughout the realm. Every night she delighted in the affections of her husband and soon grew used to their bed of leaves upon the ground.

It may not have been the conventional life her papa had wanted for her, but in Marian's mind, it was perfect.

Six months after their wedding, Marian became pregnant.

She'd known it would likely happen eventually, but she hadn't expected how hard the accompanying sickness would strike her. For weeks on end she could barely keep food or drink down, retching it all up as soon as it was consumed. She was tired every moment but struggled to sleep, and grew weaker by the day.

Robin found her a place to stay in the home of the sister of one of his men. There, under the family's tender care, she regained much of her health. But not enough to rejoin Robin in his exploits. Instead she took on simple mending and washing work to pay for her room and board, and went weeks at a time missing Robin with a desperate, aching heart while he was away. As her time of delivery grew nearer her sickness worsened once more, and this time she was struck down with a fever as well.

When Robin visited her, bringing a healer with him, she could tell from the bleak looks on their faces that she and the child might not survive. She tried to speak—tried to tell Robin how much she loved him—how she wanted him to continue his work and carry on with his life without her. But she could barely speak, spending most of her time in and out of a delirious haze.

She was only vaguely aware of being carried from the cottage and placed in the bed of a wagon for a long drive over a bumpy forest road. 

It was only as she felt new health and vitality flowing into her and she opened her eyes to see Robin bending over her, wielding some sort of magic wand, that she could guess what had happened. She leapt to her feet and wrapped her arms around him. "What did you do, love? What did you do?" she murmured.

"I did what I had to do," he replied. He placed on her his horse and carried her safely back to her newfound home in the village, but that night he took the risk of staying as a guest. 

Marian wept when she saw the fresh wounds of torture on his back and chest, but he hushed her gently. "It was worth it. Worth every moment of it," he whispered.

The next day he faded into the forest once again.

Two weeks later she gave birth to a son, and named him Roland for Robin's father.

The birth left her ill and weak once again, and her landlady nursed the child for the first month until Marian was strong enough to sit and eat again. Robin saw his son only once that first month, for a few joyous hours, before he had to return to his hiding place in the woods.

The midwife told Marian that she might not survive another pregnancy, and though Marian kept that warning to herself she knew that her landlady passed it along to Robin. Even after she felt well enough again to take him to her bed he seemed afraid to touch her—afraid to lie with her.

It was only after six months that Marian realized why she saw him so rarely. He was afraid that his love would be her end.

She tried to reassure him—to tell him how much she wanted to be a lover to him, not merely a wife. But he still seemed nervous every time they kissed.

Eventually, when Roland was a hearty, healthy babe of eight months, Robin returned to her bed.

It was a glorious night, and Marian felt as if at last they could finally move on with their lives—with their marriage—and be a real family again.

But the next day he wore a guilty look on his face and once again vanished into the forest. He did not return for nearly six weeks, and when he did he chose not to share her bed.  
Watching her son grow and learn gave Marion greater joy than anything else ever had—but her estrangement from Robin filled her with sorrow.

He began to visit more often after Roland was a year old, but only rarely shared her bed, and never fully opened his heart to her. She'd given him her everything, but a piece of him never seemed to belong to her. Perhaps this was how it was with all men. Or perhaps it was her. Perhaps she was at fault.

When Roland was a sturdy toddler of eighteen months, a simple vocabulary falling sweetly from his smiling mouth, Marian decided it was time to take matters into her own hands.

During one of Robin's visits she learned that he and his men planned to make more raids against tax collecting parties in the eastern part of Queen Regina's realm. After he left, Marian paid a sum she'd set aside to her landlady to look after Roland until her return.

She traveled on horseback wearing her old pageboy disguise. Soon enough she arrived at the estate of one of Regina's eastern nobles. She changed back into her regular peasant garb and went to the servants' entrance, begging for work. 

Luck would have it that a laundress had recently left to marry.

In just three days of gossip among the laundry maids and the young men who stepped in to flirt with them, Marian learned all the tax collection routes in the eastern part of the realm. She memorized schedules and names and dates and amounts, along with any other gossip she thought Robin might need. Then, in the night, she made her escape and picked her way through the forest to one of the shelters the Merry Men had used during her time travelling with them.

Two days later Robin arrived, gaping in surprise at her presence. "What in the gods' names are you doing? Where is Roland?" he demanded.

Marian folded her arms and glared at him. "Roland is safe at home. And I have all the information you need to make this your most successful raiding trip yet."

Robin was angry for a bit longer—angry that she'd risked herself like this. But when she told him all she'd learned she saw the twinkle come back into his eyes and the corners of his lips twitched upward. She smiled.

It was time he stopped treating her like some breakable doll. She was every bit as strong and capable as the rest of his men. Whether he wanted her back as a lover or not, at least she could still give him _this_.

Just as she predicted, the eastern raids were a resounding success. For the next several months Marian made several more such advance-scouting trips to help gain information to help Robin and his men. With every new success Robin grew more affectionate and open with her.

She began to think that in time he would realize just how much she still wanted his love, in all its forms, regardless of the cost. Perhaps he would find that he still loved her as more than just the mother of his child, after all.

Her next scouting trip was not so fortunate.

Word of her information-gathering excursions had somehow spread, and the servants at the next estate she approached were on the watch for a woman matching her description. The head kitchen maid kept her talking for far too long when she first arrived. It was only after the woman started acting skittish and jumpy that Marian realized it was a trap.

Two soldiers waited for her at the kitchen door.

They didn't expect a lone woman to resist.

Marian pulled her short sword from its hiding place beneath her cloak and made quick work of her would-be-captors before they knew what hit them. She leapt to the back of the nearest horse and galloped into the woods.

For three days she hid in forest, narrowing evading search parties and living off the land. The route of the searchers pushed her ever farther from her planned rendezvous with Robin. 

On the fourth night she found an isolated woodcutters cabin. The light and warmth was too much of a draw to resist. She knocked on the door and begged for shelter.

The kindly old couple she found there gladly took her in. They had many a tale to tell about offering shelter to desperate wanderers once they realized that Marian was no friend of the queen.

"Why—we've even given aide to the true princess," the old woman said with a sly grin. " _Snow White_ ," she hissed, and nodded, as if there was someone else to hide the secret from.

The old man tapped his mug of ale. "Aye. The princess is always looking for more allies. I'm sure she'd love to meet you, lass."

"I would love to meet her, too," replied Marion. Knowing the history of the queen and her black knights as she did, she had no doubt of Snow White's true innocence. "But first I need to rendezvous with my men. It's important that they know I'm safe."

The old man nodded. "I understand. But we expect the princess back late next week. If you and your men can join us, the princess would be happy to make your acquaintance." 

"I will try, thank you."

Though she wished she could trespass longer, Marian felt compelled to leave the next morning. That afternoon, the queen's black knights found her.

Ripped from her family and friends, paraded from village to village to serve as the queen's example of treason, and finally imprisoned and condemned to death, Marion despaired of ever seeing Robin and Roland again. She would never have a chance to finish mending her marriage. Her son would grow up without a mother.

Then a strange woman with a green-stoned ring was thrown into the cell beside her, and everything changed.

The pirate's story seemed preposterous—time travel and portals between worlds. It couldn't be real.

And yet, as he led her through the strange village of streets paved with an unknown stone and lights that blazed brighter than any torch—as she passed by oddly constructed buildings and metal carriages that moved without any horses to pull them—she was forced to admit that he'd spoken the truth.

She sat in the public house the pirate led her to, drinking a hot mug of tea. She'd despaired because of her certain death when she was in her cell. Now she despaired because it seemed impossible that across time and worlds she would ever see her family again.

She would have to start a new life in this strange world. Alone.

Then the sight of Queen Regina strolling into the public house arrested her heart.

Emma assured Marion that the queen had changed—that all was well. Marion's heart still beat fast in her chest as she approached her old enemy. But before she reached the queen, a voice from a table cried her name, and suddenly she found herself in Robin's arms.

How? How was it possible?

"Mama?" said a voice, both familiar and hauntingly different.

Her eyes turned down to see her son—unmistakably Roland, though several years grown since last she saw him a scant three weeks ago. "My baby!" she cried, and pulled him into her arms.

Her joy at finding them again overwhelmed all else—until her husband followed the queen outside, calling her name as if she were a friend.

Frowning, Marian gripped her son's hand and followed.

Robin stood so close to the queen, speaking quickly in a low, intimate tone. The look in his eyes was one she hadn't seen in a very long time—not since she first surprised him in his camp while dressed as a pageboy. 

Her stomach roiled and heaved and her throat felt tight. 

"What's going on?" she said softly, and then repeated the words louder, "What's going on?"

Robin stammered some excuses—some words about "Regina" being a good friend to him and to Roland.

But Marian could see the truth. She'd lost him as surely as if she'd died. Lost him to the very villain he once swore to bring down.

She almost choked on her words. "You swore on my brother's blood… How could you? She's nothing but a monster!"

He looked as if she'd struck him.

Good.

Regina turned and strode away, and Marian gathered her son into her arms. She had to leave. She had to get out of here.

She headed down the street in the opposite direction. Which way would Robin choose? Who would he follow?

"Mama? What's wrong?" Roland asked.

Tears rolled down Marian's cheeks. "Everything but you, love. You're perfect. I'm so happy to see you again."

Robin followed her.

He apologized—spoke words of love and joy and surprise. She let him lead her to the local inn where the old innkeeper clucked over her and Roland, taking them in and preparing a warm bath and bed for her.

Marian tried to relax. She tried to dwell on the joy felt at being reunited with her son instead of the sorrow over missing more than two years of his life—and the sorrow of seeing her husband's affection for the woman who once condemned her to death.

Adjusting to her new life was difficult.

Marian had never expected a conventional life, but Storybrooke was so different from anything she'd ever known.

Everyone was so kind—Granny, Ruby, Snow White, and Emma. They all tried to welcome her. To help her feel at home. However, when pressed, Emma shared the story of a fairy and a spell that led Regina to her true love. To Robin.

Marian didn't know what to believe.

From that first night onward Robin never spoke Regina's name again. He put on bright smiles and offered warm hugs. But none of it felt natural. Marian knew he was putting on an act.

He felt that he owed her. He stayed with her out of obligation.

Marian had never wanted to be anyone's obligation.

The town was filled with a chaos of magic and no clear leadership. Robin tried to keep her sheltered from it all, but Marian knew that whatever was happening, Regina was a part of it.

Finally, two weeks after arriving in town, she walked with Robin and Roland to the school to talk about enrolling him. Along the way, on the other side of the street, Regina stepped out of a shop and froze, staring at them.

It only lasted a few seconds—Regina's eyes locked with Robin's before Regina turned and hurried away. But a few seconds was all it took. All Marian needed to see how much they longed for each other.

Later that day she managed to find a few minutes of time with Emma and Snow White.

"Please," she asked them, "I don't understand. You've suffered at Regina's hands more than anyone. Yet you seem to forgive her. Why? It makes no sense."

"She's changed. She's helped us overcome many villains and solve many challenges," said Snow White softly.

Marian shook her head, still not understanding. "But is that really enough? Should she not still pay the price for her crimes?"

This time Emma answered. "No. It's not really enough. I don't think we can ever really forgive her for what she did. But we can't punish her for her crimes, either."

"Why not?" Marian demanded.

"We've all committed crimes of our own," Emma said firmly. "We've washed the slate clean for everyone, here. Not just Regina. Besides," she added, "Regina is family, now."

Marian finally understood. She knew the story of Emma's son. And she knew what lengths a mother would go to for the sake of her child.

Marian nodded. "Thank you. I understand."

The next day, with Ruby's help, Marian dressed in clothes from Storybrooke. The shorter skirt and stiff shoes seemed strange to her, but for this task she would not face Regina as the peasant condemned to death, but as her equal.

Regina's eyes widened with surprise when she answered the knock at her door. "What--? Can I—?"

"I need to speak with you," said Marian. "I know about your relationship with my husband."

Regina's jaw was tight. She folded her arms. "That relationship ended the moment he saw you in the diner."

"It may have ended physically, but it is not over," replied Marian. "Please—may I come in?"

With wary eyes Regina stepped aside and let her enter.

Marian's heart raced. She knew that Regina still had the power to end her life at any moment. But she also knew, that for the sake of her son—the son she shared with Emma—Regina would not harm her.

The two woman stood facing each other. For just a moment it seemed to Marian that Regina was frightened of her. _Frightened_.

Marian lifted her head a little higher, suddenly feeling strong. "Is the story of the fairy and the true love spell the truth?" she asked. "Is Robin your true love?"

Regina shook her head. "That spell led me to him before he married you. Before I became… what I became. If a fairy cast it again today it might not lead me to anyone at all."

Marian clenched her fist at her side. She would not let Regina evade her questions. "But it _did_ lead you to him then?"

Regina looked down. "Yes. It did."

Marian took a deep breath and nodded. "I thought so. He still loves you. Not me. His love for me was fading even before he thought me dead. Did he ever tell you that?"

Regina shook her head, her eyes wide.

"I think he could have loved me again," Marian confessed. "I think he still could. But right now, a part of his heart is still with you."

Regina looked frozen—paralyzed with emotions that Marian couldn't begin to interpret.

But whatever they were, Marian knew she had the upper hand. She took a step toward Regina, holding her gaze. "I have a deal to offer you."

"What?" Regina asked breathlessly.

"Confess," said Marian. "Search your memory and find within it every crime you have ever committed. The name of every person your black knights slaughtered, imprisoned or tortured at your orders. The name of every village you burned. Every town you robbed blind with taxes. Search for every single one of your crimes, and write them out on a list. Then hang that list on the door of your city hall, for all to see. A public confession of all your wrongdoing. Throw yourself at the mercy of the people."

Regina shook her head, but did not reply.

Marian took another step closer, feeling stronger than she ever had before. "Once you've posted your public confession, then, if the people let you live, I will send Robin to you. If he can read a list of all your crimes—if he can be reminded of all the evil you have done—and he still chooses you over me…" Marian swallowed before finishing. But she had to say it. And she had to mean it. She'd never been a conventional wife. And she wouldn't be one now, either. "If he still chooses you, then he is welcome to you. I don't want a man who would choose my would-be-murderer over me."

At Regina's puzzled look, Marian smiled. She had her cornered, now. "Yes—I was in your dungeon, condemned to die, when Emma rescued me. Had you forgotten?"

Regina nodded slightly. "I… confess that I had. There were so many…"

Marian frowned and shook her head in disgust. If Robin could choose _this_ instead of the mother of his son, the queen was welcome to have him. "It's time to jog your memory, Your Majesty. Write you list and post it. And don't forget my name. Nor my brother's—Corman. He was among the first to die at your black knights' hands. I will send Robin to you once you've filled your end of the bargain."

Regina nodded again. "I understand."

"Good," said Marian. She spun and opened the door. Before leaving she paused. There was one last thing she had to make perfectly clear.

She met Regina's eyes. "If Robin _does_ choose you, know this—you will never, _ever_ be a mother to my son. You will have no part in his life. That much, at least, I have power over. And I intend to use it."

Tears welled in Regina's eyes, and Marian knew that whatever the outcome, she had won. She had brought the evil queen low.

As she strode back to the inn, she felt a hollow aching in her chest. 

She may have won, but what good was a victory without a prize? What good was a battle where winner and loser suffer alike?

Marian blotted away her tears. She'd won her battle. Now all she could do was wait. Wait, and hope that somehow, in this strange new world, she could find a new path to the happiness that she'd lost.

 

The End


End file.
